Neko-ya
by Fuyu no ame
Summary: What will Luffy, a bakeneko(monster cat), do when he gets separated from his two brothers and finds himself in the hands of the notorious 'Surgeon of Death', Trafalgar Law? Will he be able to escape before Law steals his heart? The story is in Luffy's POV.
1. Whoops, I can't swim

**I changed some things from before, like I make Luffy a regular bakeneko(one tail) instead of a nekomata(two tails). I kept Luffy's innocence since, as a bakeneko(they can live over 100 years), he's still pretty young. I also made it easier to tell the difference between what he is thinking (in italics) and what he actually says out loud (I plan on doing something with this later on). **

I climb up Dadan's leg as she puts my lunch, salmon, in my bowl.

"Get off of me, you little brat." She yells as she flings me across the room. I flip mid-air and land on my four black paws.

"Luffy! Stop that before she changes her mind and makes us catch lunch!" My elder brother Ace growls at me.

Ace has black fur, green eyes, and white specks on his cheeks. His ears twitch in agitation.

"Oi, be nice to Luffy, Ace." My second eldest brother, Sabo replies.

Sabo has golden fur, blue eyes, and one missing tooth.

"Here you go you little brats." Dadan says as she places Sabo and Ace's bowls on the ground.

_Where's mine?_ Dadan suddenly picks me up and puts me outside.

"You get to catch your own lunch today Luffy." She tells me before closing the door.

_Wait!_ I stare at the door for a while before turning around._ Fine be that way. I'll catch something way tastier than you could ever catch me._

I run towards the river. _I'll catch some trout ...or whatever is in the river nearby._ I suddenly stop when I hear a low growl.

_Who's there?_ Something growls above me. I look up at a leopard smiling at me from the trees._ Hi! I'm Luffy._

"What is a scrumptious little morsel like you doing wandering around in the big bad world?" He coos. _Big bad world? What's that?_ The leopard chuckles darkly.

"Well you'll make a nice appetizer." He replies before lunging at me. I squeak before diving out of the way.

"For someone so young you sure can move." He purrs as I make a mad dash for the river. I'm 17! I'm just a little on the small side.

"Come on little kitten, let's play." The leopard growls as he chases me. I reach the bank of the river and launch myself onto a rock 20 ft. away. I ungracefully land on the rock and look back at the shocked leopard on the shore. _Bet you didn't see that coming._ He pins his ears behind his head before lunging at me. I squeak again and slip off of my rock into the freezing cold water. The river mercilessly drags me along before I crash into a bolder.

* * *

I hear muffled voices in the darkness._ Ace? Sabo? Is that you?_ The sounds get louder.

"Oi." The strange voice calls out into the darkness.

"Oi, Neko-ya." The voice sounds stronger and I can feel someone petting my fur.

"Neko-ya. Wake up." The voice commands, dragging me from the darkness. I carefully open my eyes and look right into a pair of gray orbs.

"Oi, little Neko-ya." A deep voice calls out. I squeak in response. The man sighs.

"I guess I should take you to a vet." He mumbles to himself. _You have a nice voice mister._ I close my eyes as darkness overtakes me again.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in some kind of cage._ What happened to that nice mister?_ A white bear suddenly appears in front of me. I squeak and flatten my ears against my head and hiss.

"Captain. He's awake." The bear shouts to someone on my right. _Did that mister sell me?_

"Morning little Neko-ya." The voice from before calls out as the door opens and a hand reaches into my cage. I hiss at the intruder before it roughly grabs me. I try to claw and bite at my new opponent. _Stupid Dadan just had to cut my nails_.

"My, my, what a feisty little guy." The voice purrs as the man's face comes into view. He has gray eyes with bags under them. His black hair is hidden under a spotted hat which I try to swat at. _Your cousin tried to eat me_ (to the hat). I growl at the spotted leopard on the man's head._ Your reign of terror is over._ I get ready to slip out of the man's hands to attack the spotted hat on his head.

Suddenly my face is being rubbed against something pink and soft. I catch a hint of those gray eyes. The scent of mint and cinnamon fills my nose, along with another smell that I can't quite place._ Is he rubbing me against his face? ...Shanks does that to me too. Humans are weird._ The man pets my back before grabbing my tail and letting it slide between his fingers.

"Meowrr." I reply swatting at his hand. He chuckles and moves me away from his face so that he can look at me.

"I think I'll keep this one." He replies as he checks the name my tag.

"Luffy hu. Well Luffy-ya, welcome to your new home."

"Mew?" _Hu?_

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you guys like it so far. Oh and Luffy will use his human form in the future. **


	2. This isn't a sleep over!

**Thank you for reading! I can't believe how many people have read this so far, and seeing the reviews makes me so happy. I will hopefully update on a weekly or at least bi-weekly basis. To answer DokiDoki0725's question, Luffy can turn into a human without the use of a devil fruit though, he won't use this ability until a later chapter.  
**

**Oh and since I forgot to do this last chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters. **

"I'm so bored!" I yell out as I stretch out on the strange mister's bed. His bed is covered with sheets that remind me of the strange mister's hat. _I miss Ace and Sabo. _I curl up into a ball and start to fall asleep. The door swings open and the strange mister enters his room. _Yay!_ I jump up and run to the end of the bed.

"Neko-ya. I got you a toy." The strange mister sings out as he shuts the door and sits on the floor. I jump off the bed and run over to him.

"I was sooooo bored." I complain as I rub against his hand.

"I missed you too, Neko-ya." He replies as he pulls something out of his pocket. A sweat drop rolls down the back of my head.

"Um…I missed you too I guess. Nē, when can I go home?" The strange mister waves a stick with a fluffy ball at the end of it in front of my face.

"Hey!" I yell out as I jump back. The strange mister lays on the floor and smirks at me.

"Tada! Here's your new toy." He says as he waves the toy in front of my face again. _What is that, and why does he keep waving it my face like that?_ I stare at him as he watches me with a bored expression.

"Hump. The merchant said that cats like these." The strange mister mumbles to himself. He continues to wave the strange object in front of my face. It seems familiar… I think Ace told me about these. He said that it's some kind of toy that humans always try to get us to play with. I swat at the fluffy ball, causing the strange mister to smirk. A chill runs down my spine. That was strange…maybe I'm cold. I run over to the strange mister and rub against his cheek.

"Bored already Neko-ya?"

"Nē, why won't you answer my question?"

"Capitan." A familiar voice calls out as the door opens.

"Yes, Bepo?" The strange mister replies. The white bear from yesterday walks into the room. I run over to Bepo and scratch at his leg.

"Nē, Nē, Bepo, Bepo. The strange mister won't answer my question!" I yell up at the bear.

"Strange mister?" He asks while tilting his head to the right.

"Him." I reply while pointing at the strange mister(Law) with my left paw. A sweat drop appears at the back of Bepo's head.

"Do you mean Capitan?" Bepo asks.

"Is that his name?" I ask him.

"No. Capitan's name is Trafalgar Law."

"Trafa...Tralfa…Tora-o?" Another sweat drop appears at the back of Bepo's head. I run over to Tora-o and jump into his lab.

"Tora-o! When can I go home?"

"Capitan, he wants to know when he can go home." Tora-o's eye twitches.

"You are home Neko-ya." Tora-o replies before picking me up and setting me on the bed.

"I'll be back to give you a bath." Tora-o replies before shutting the door behind him. _Ah! A bath! I hate baths! I better get out of here before Tora-o gets back._ I jump off of the bed and run over to the door. I stretch out my arms and grab onto the door knob using my devil fruit powers. I turn the door knob and throw open the door.

"Gahhh!" Tora-o yells out as the door hits him in the face. _Whoops._ I dart down the hallway to escape his wrath.

"Room. Shambles." Suddenly, I'm sitting in Tora-o's hand and his fluffy hat is where I was a second ago. I whip around and look up at him with excited eyes.

"You have a devil fruit power too!" I shout. Tora-o ignores me as he walks over to his hat. He picks it up and walks towards his room. _Ah! I forgot that he was going to give me a bath._

"Ah Capitan!" Bepo shouts after us as I grab the door knob.

"Luffy has a devil fruit pow-wow." Bepo replies.

"Hu?" Tora-o replies as he looks back at Bepo. His eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees my arms stretched across the room.

"Eh? No way! He's a rubber kitten." Tora-o replies.

"I'm not a kitten." I shout as I tighten my grip on the door.

"How old are you?" Bepo asks.

"I'm 17 years old."

"Oh. Capitan, Luffy says that he is 17 years old."

"So he's 2 in human years." Tora-o replies.

"Hu? No I'm 17 in human years."

"No way! You're 17 in human years." Bepo shouts. A sweat drop appears behind my head.

"So you're getting up there in age." Tora-o replies.

"Hu? No I'm still young, I'm just not a kitten anymore."

"Luffy, cats only live for around 20 years." Bepo replies in a sad tone as he looks down at his feet.

"No they don't. Gramps was 80 when I last saw him. That was seven years ago."

"80? Is that in cat years?" Bepo cautiously asks.

"No. He was 80 in human years. We got a letter from him yesterday saying that he is coming for a visit. Do I still have to take a bath?"

"Oh sorry." Bepo apologizes.

"Don't apologize Bepo." Tora-o replies. "What did he say?" Bepo repeats what I said. Tora-o's eye twitches again as a faint smile forms.

"Yes Neko-ya, you still have to take a bath."

"NO! I don't wannahhhhhhh!" I yell. Tora-o walks over to my paws and starts to tug at them.

"Let go!" He shouts.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA BATH!"

"Come on. Neko-ya! I'll get in with you, so let go!" I stop struggling and look up at him.

"Really?" I ask. Bepo translates for me.

"Yes! Now let go!" Tora-o replies.

"Ok. Only if you come in with me though." Bepo translates for me again.

"I promise that I'll get in with you if you let go of the door." Tora-o replies.

"Ok." I let go of the door and Tora-o carries my into the bathroom.

**Thank you for reading! Bath time with Law and Luffy is coming up in the next chapter! I'm saving the lemon for a later chapter so, the next chapter won't be very steamy. **


	3. Bath time with Tora-o

**His guys, sorry for the late update. This week has been super busy, because of finals next week, so haven't had very much free time. Next week will probably be a late update as well because of finals. Oh and thank you 10th Squad 3rd seat for pointing out that I added an extra i to yosh. Thank you! Adding things like that in your review really helps me out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! I forgot thus the first time that I posted this chapter.**

Tora-o sets me on the bathroom floor and starts the bath.

"I won't fill it all the way." He tells me.

"Ok!" I reply. He blinks at me. _Oh ya, he can't understand me._

Tora-o shrugs before pulling off his hoodie. It hits the ground with a thump. I run over to the tub an jump onto the edge. I hear the rest of Tora-o's cloths fall behind me before he picks me up and gets into the tub. He sits down and sets me on his lap just above the water. I crawl onto his knee and watch the water.

I gulp as I slowly reach out to touch the water. Suddenly, my tail brushes against something. I turn around and stare at a strange object between Tora-o's legs. _What is that? Oh! It must be another one of those teaser things._ I crotch down and prepare to pounce on the 'teaser' when something big lands in the tub behind me. I jump and land on top of Tora-o's head.

"NEKO-YA! THAT'S NOT A TOY!" Tora-o screams. He grabs me and sets me on the edge as he reaches for his boxers.

"I shouldn't have taken these off." He quickly pulls his underwear back on and sets me in his lap again.

"There. That's better." He mumbles to himself. _Aw he took the toy away. I wonder what he meant by 'That's not a toy'. If it's not a toy, then what was i-_ the color drains from me. _That was a a a… no way. I was about to attack his his…_

"Neko-ya? Are you ok?" Tora-o asks. I look up at him with apologetic eyes and my ears pinned to my head. Tora-o smiles at me.

"It's ok, Neko-ya. I'm not mad at you." He picks me up and rubs me against his cheek.

* * *

(dinner time)

Tora-o sets me on the bathroom scale.

"Five pounds." He picks me up and sets me on the floor of his room making the bell, that Tora-o attached to my collar, ring. A man, with a hat that says Penguin on it, hands Tora-o a can, a plate, and a table spoon. _Hu? Why does he need a table spoon? _

Tora-o sets the plate on a towel in front of me. _Yay! Food! _I run over to my dinner and—_Wait that's it!_ _Tora-o only gave me four table spoons of food! Is he trying to starve me?! Did I do something wrong?!_

I look up a Tora-o with sad eyes. His right eye twitches and he motions for Bepo to come over.

"What now?" Tora-o asks.

"Did I do something wrong? Why are you only feeding me this much?" I ask him.

"Oh Capitan is going to feed you four table spoons of food four times a day."

"What?! That's not enough! I'll starve if he only feeds me that much!"

"Is he not hungry?" Tora-o asks.

"No. He says that one cup of food a day is not enough." Bepo replies.

"Well, we don't have enough cat food to feed him more than that. I didn't buy enough this morning, so he will have to tough it out until the next island." Tora-o replies. _Eh?! No way!_

I claw at his hoodie and meow at him.

"Give me more food!" I whine.

"Eat what I gave you. That should be enough to last you through the night." Tora-o replies. I pout and sulk over to my bowl.

"I don't like you anymore. Just so you know." I mumble with my ears folded against my head. I eat everything on the plate in two seconds. _I'm still hungry. _I turn around to see everyone leaving the room. _I know! I'll find the kitchen and feed myself. It's times like this that my human form comes in handy._

I dart out the door and speed down the hallway. _I don't think he saw me. _I run around the boat—or whatever this place is—until I find the kitchen. _Finally!_

I run over to the fridge and transform into a human.

"Yosh. Time to eat!" I quietly reply. The soft click of the kitchen door closing quietly echoes through the room. _I don't remember closing the door._ I turn around and see Tora-o standing next to the closed kitchen door, staring at me in shock. _Uh oh._

**I couldn't help myself, I had to make bath time just a little pervy. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be in Law's POV! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Oh by the way

**Hi guys! Finals week is finally over! Sorry about the wait. I hope you like this new chapter. As promised, it's in Law's POV. It's a little short, but it works for what I want to do, that and I'm a bit of a tease (if you haven't noticed already). Thank you for reading and enjoy. Oh and there will be a lemon, just not yet. If you have fan art of this paring that you would like me to use for the cover, please PM me. I'll mention that some one gave me fan art for the cover in the summary, or just mention that the art is not my own. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece. If I did...it would have a lot of yaoi fan service. In every chapter.  
**

(Law's POV) Two hours earlier

Neko-ya darts past my feet. _Great now we have to search the entire submarine._

"Bepo, check the west side of the ship. Penguin, you check the east side."

"Yes Capitan." They both reply before heading off to search the ship. I sigh as I head towards the kitchen. _That cat's going to be the death of me. First the incident in the bath tub, which made me drop the shampoo bottle, and now this. _

I walk into the kitchen and search for my little Neko-ya. _He's not here. Bepo said that he was still hungry, so he'll probably show up eventually. _I stand up and hide behind the opened door.

(Two hours later)

_Where is he?! He should have found the kitchen by now!_ Just as I'm about to give up and walk out from behind the door, I hear the soft pitter patter of small paws. _Finally!_ I peek around the door and see Neko-ya walking toward the fridge. _You little brat._ I gently push the door and begin walking tow-

POOF. Where my adorable Neko-ya was just standing, is a small teenage boy. He has black hair, peach skin, and a pair of black cat ears and a cat tail. Oh and he is completely naked from head to to-_oh damn it._ I feel my 'lower head' coming to life at the sight of the naked teen in front of me. That adorable cat tail suddenly puffs up and I notice Neko-ya staring at me. I stare at him in shock as everything sinks in, including my hard on.

He tilts his head to the right before turning towards the fridge. _Hey!_

"Neko-ya." He freezes.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Eating."

"…" We stare at each other for a few seconds before he returns his attention to the fridge.

"Neko-ya. Come here now." I reply with a deadly calm—_wait. Did I really say that? Oh great, at this rate, I'll probably end up molesting my poor kitty._

"Shishshi. Sorry Tora-o." He replies with a grin that stretches from ear to ear.

"No you're not." I reply. He pouts, flattens his ears against his head, and tucks his tail between his legs. My pants suddenly feel uncomfortably tight as Neko-ya slowly walks towards me while nervously tugging at his tail, unknowingly pulling his tail between his—_Crap at this rate, I'm going to do something much worse than molesting my sexy little Neko-ya._ A stream of blood begins trickling from my nose. _If I don't die from a fatal nose bleed first._

"Tora-o." He nervously replies. _I'm probably giving off some kind of hormones. _

"Nek—" The door cuts me off as it slams into my face.

"Capitan! Who are you?!" Shachi yells out. I push against the door.

"Shachi." He freezes and looks over his shoulder.

"Ah, Capitan. Haha. I found you. Oh! There is a naked stranger in our kitchen." He reports as sweat flows down his face. I walk over to him as a dark aura swirls around me.

"That hurt." I reply in an annoyed tone as I menacingly tower above him.

"Um Capitan…" He nervously replies while looking up at me with terror filled eyes.

"Room."

"Gahhhhhh!"

10 minutes later.

"So you're a bakeneko?" Penguin asks he sits on the floor of my room.

"Yep." Neko-ya replies from my bed. He is wearing one of my hoodies, though for some reason, he's not wearing the pants I gave him, just the boxers. _He's not helping my 'situation'. _

I look over at Shachi sulking in the corner, and then back at my sexy—_wait what am I thinking? He's my cat my…I need a cold shower. _Neko-ya shifts on my bed. A slight blush paints his cheeks.

"Neko-ya, are you feeling well." I ask him. His tail puffs up and he looks around the room nervously.

"Neko-ya?" He ignores me. A vain pulses in my forehead.

"Luffy!" He jumps and turns the color of a tomato.

"It's your fault!" He yells before turning back into a cat. _Hu?_

**Hang in there, we are almost to the lemon. The next chapter will also be in Law's point of view. Thank you for reading! I'll post the next chapter next Monday(hopefully). There will definitely be an update next week though. I also might do a Christmas special or something like that, though I haven't decided on that yet. **


	5. It's your fault

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. This is my first lemon, so if it's not everything that you hoped for(it's bad), please let me know and I'll redo it! Thank you! Also, anything in bold italics is a memory. **

**WARNING: Lemon up ahead!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One piece or any of the Characters! **

(Law's POV)

"Meowwwww!" Luffy cries out from under my bed. I look at the clock at see that it is 2 in the morning.

"Damn it Neko-ya! It's too early for this!" I yell out. He meows again before jumping on the bed and rubbing against my leg.

"Neko-ya, leave me alone and go back to gahhh. Get your butt out of my face!" Neko-ya wiggles his furry butt in front of me while meowing annoyingly. I push him off the bed and turn around. He jumps back up and starts rubbing against me again.

"Meowwwww!" He cries again.

It has been a month since I found out that my annoying little cat is a bakeneko. **_'It's your fault'. _**_What did he mean by that. _He started acting like this right after that…

"Stop that!" I yell as Neko-ya wiggles his butt in my face again.

"I don't want to pet your ass!" I scream. _Shit, I'm starting to feel homicidal. _

"Meowwwww!" He cries while lifting his butt higher. I hear my door open. I turn to see Bepo standing in my doorway.

"What's going on Capitan?" He asks while rubbing his eyes. _Great, now the whole ship is awake. _

"Neko-ya keeps waking me up. What does he want?" I ask Bepo.

"Meowwwww!" Neko-ya cries out for the fourth time. Bepo's eyes widen with shock.

"What did he say?" Bepo looks as if he's about to be sick before running down the hall. He comes back with Shachi, who is holding a book about cats in heat. Shachi walks over and hands me the book.

"This should explain everything Capitan." He replies before leaving with Bepo. _Don't leave me to deal with this alone. _

"Meowwwww!" Neko-ya cries while rubbing his rear end against my leg.

"Gahhh! Stop it ." I yell out as I move my leg. He makes a whining noise before turning towards me. He stares up at me with pained eyes as I read through the book.

30 minutes later

_Well that was more than I ever wanted to know about cats in heat. Well that explains why he keeps trying to put his ass in my face, though this book makes it sound as if only female cats go into heat. I guess male Bakenekos go into heat too._

"Should we get you a female kitty." I ask Neko-ya. He growls at me in response.**_ 'It's your fault'._** _Did he mean that him going into heat was my fault? Was it because of the pheromones that I was giving off in the kitchen?_

"Meowwwww!" Neko-ya cries out interrupting my thoughts. I look down to see him sticking his ass into the air.

"I can't help you Neko-ya! I'm a human and you're a cat!" He pauses and gives me a 'so you can help me if I'm in my human form' look. _Oh shit._ Neko-ya transforms into a human and lifts his hips up towards me. I groan as my pants suddenly feel tighter. _This is turning me on more than it should._

"Lawwww." Luffy whines. _Shit! This isn't good._

"Please." He whines again.

"I can't. I—" I begin.

"It's your fault that I'm like this! Take responsibility for what you did to me." He yells out.

"I know, I know. I'm the reason that you are like this." He wiggles his butt again and looks at me with pleading eyes. I sigh and reach around to grab his fully erect member. He mews as I start pump his hard on. As I pump faster, I draw out arousing moans.

"Nahhh. Law, nihhh, so good." He manages to get out. _This is bad. At this rate, I won't be able to hold back. _Luffy lifts his hips higher.

"I want you ahhh in meeee." _Well there goes my self-control._ I push his hips down and lick along his spine.

"Ahhhhhh!" I reach his shoulder and start nibbling and sucking there. I lift my free hand and press three of my fingers against his lips.

"Suck." I tell him. He opens his lips and takes all three of my fingers into his wet cavern. I feel myself get harder as he thoroughly explores my fingers. I pull my fingers out of his mouth and tease his hole with the first finger. He lets out a pained moan as I insert the first finger.

"Shhh. Just relax. I will make you feel good soon, so please bear with it." I seductively whisper into his ear.

"Nahhh! Ha, Ok ahhh." He replies. I grin as I lick the shell of his ear. He loosens around my finger and I manage to push it in all the way to the knuckle. I begin pumping my finger in and out of him as I lick and suck my way to his neck.

I add the second finger and begin scissoring his hole. I keep stretching him, earning more of those delicious moans as I continue to pump his shaft.

"Ahhhhhh!" Luffy cries out.

"Found it." I whisper into his ear as I rub against his prostate again. His member twitches in my hand.

"Nehhh ahhhhh Law!" He cries out as he comes in my hand. _That was fast._

"More." He whines. _More_? I feel his member coming back to life in my hand. I lick my lips as I remove my hand from his member. I add the third and final finger and quickly finish stretching him.

"My turn." I tell him as I remove my fingers and pull my pants to my knees. Luffy looks back at me with lust filled eyes and wiggles his butt at me.

"Luffy, turn over." _What am I doing?_

"Uh, ok." He replies while lying on his back. I groan at the sight of Luffy on is back with flush cheeks, legs spread and a hand traveling down his abdomen towards his hard on. _Actually, this was a very good decision. _I quickly grab both of his wrists and pin them above his head. I kick off my pants.

"No! Let go of my wrists!" He cries out. I lick my lips and press my 'lower head' against his hole.

"No. Unless you want to stop here?" I reply.

"No…" His cheeks turn a darker shade of red, "I want you in me." I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Mmm. I'm putting it in." He nods before I slowly push in. I groan as he clamps down on me.

"Luffy, relax and let me in."

"Ahhh, I'll nihh, try." He replies. His muscles relax around me as I slowly push all the way in.

"You're so tight Luffy." I tell him. He blushes and shyly looks away. _He's so cute!_

"Let me know when I can move." He nods and after a minute or so, he wiggles his hips signaling me to start moving. I pull out until only my head is inside him before slamming back in. We both moan in pleasure. I set a steady pace as I search for the spot that will make him scream.

"Ahhhh! Right there!" He screams. I smirk as I aim for that spot again. Luffy wiggles under me and moans in pleasure and I continuously hit his prostate.

"I'm going to come!" He cries out.

"Come for me Luffy." I whisper into his ear before planting an uncharacteristic kiss on his soft pink lips. His body trembles as he comes all over both of our stomachs. He clamps down on me, and after a couple of thrusts I come as well. I pull out and fall onto the bed next to him as I ride out my orgasm. _I really needed that. _Luffy cuddles against my side.

"Do you feel better?" I ask him.

"Ya. Thank you." He mumbles against the crook of my neck.

"Come on, we'll catch a cold if we sleep like this." I sit up, dragging Luffy with me, and crawl under the covers. Luffy cuddles closer to me as I pull the blanket over us.

"Night Luffy."

"Night Tora-o." I smirk at my nickname as I drift off.

**I hope that was ok. if that sucked and you want me to rewrite it, please let me know. I'm so sorry. Well I hoped you liked it. I should update next week, though I don't know what day I will be updating on. I will be updating soon though. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	6. Our lovely marriage

**Hi guys, sorry for the really late update, I've been really busy over this break T-T. There will be more plot stuff this chapter. BloodyMoonEclyps, your question will be answered in this chapter :3. This chapter is going to be so fun! **

(Luffy's POV)

I sulk in the corner with nothing but a thin blanket wrapped around me. _I can't believe we mated. This is all Tora-o's fault. Because he was giving off those pheromones, I went into heat, and now we are mated for life. _Tears flow down my cheeks. _Should I tell Tora-o? Well, I should at least warn him about my brothers, gramps, and my old man. _

"Luffy-ya? What are you doing over there." I stiffen at the sound of Tora-o's voice. _I should probably tell him._

"It's your fault." _Whoops, I probably shouldn't have said it like that._

"What do you mean Luffy-ya?" Tora-o replies cautiously. _Yep he miss understood._

"I never did anything like before."

"I figured as much."

"And bakenekos mate for life."

"So…"

"My family is going to try to kill you."

"Why?" Tora-o sits behind me, wraps his arms around my waist, and rests his chin on my head.

"You're not allowed to cheat on me." Tora-o sighs and tilts my head back, so that he can look at me. He wipes a stray tear from under my eye.

"I won't get another cat." He replies while looking into my eyes.

"So you like me better as a cat?"

"No. I like you no matter what form you take, just for different reasons."

"But you prefer me as a cat." I reply. Tora-o smirks.

"Well if we are talking about preferences, then I would prefer if you stayed in your human form." He replies while petting my ears.

"Ok. I won't be a cat anymore, so it's ok."

"That's not what I meant."

"No. I can't go back to my cat form."

"What?" Tora-o turns me around so that I am facing him.

"I'm your mate, and you're human, so I have to stay in my human form."

"No, you don't have to do that for me—wait. What do you mean you're my mate."

"Bakenekos mate for life, and we mated last night. So I'm bound to you now."

"Wait what?"

"Ah, and I physically can't turn back into a cat, since you don't go into heat. I get to keep my ears and tail though. I can also still use my abilities. "

"Wait! Slow down! What do you mean that you are bound to me and that we mated?!"

"We are mates now."

"Luffy-ya, what do you mean by that."

"…Oh! Dadan asked Gramps that when he gave my brothers and me to her. He told her that it was the equivalent of human marriage." I reply.

"So…you're my wife—or rather husband—now?"

"What's a wife? What's a husband?"

"Um…a wife is a…uh…female mate, while a husband is a male mate."

"Oh…then I'm your husband now, and you're my husband." I excitedly reply. _Yay! I'm so happy that he understands._ A blush creeps onto Tora-o's face. He smiles at me and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well then, shall we consummate our marriage." He seductively replies before he picks me up and carries me to the bed.

* * *

(Ace's POV)

I stumble into the door after a long day of looking for my precious little brother.

"Did you find him?" I look up at Dragon, Luffy's father.

"No." I groan.

"I'm guessing that means that you didn't find him Dragon-san." Sabo replies behind me. I look back at him hopefully, but he just shakes his head.

"It's all my fault." Dadan mumbles. I look over at her as she hangs her head and tightens her grip on Luffy's straw hat.

"It's not your fault Dadan." Gramps replies next to her.

"It is! If I would have just gave him his food, and not sent him outside, then he would still be here."

"You do that to us all the time, and we always come back." Sabo replies. I sit down next to Dadan. I look around the room at everyone in their human form.

"You two haven't heard anything?" I ask Gramps and Dragon.

"No." They both reply before looking down.

"Nothing? Has anyone been going around asking how to take care of cats, or something like that?" Sabo asks them. They just shake their heads no.

"Well, that might mean that whoever picked him up already knows how to take care of cats, so Luffy is in good hands." Robin replies from the kitchen door.

Robin is a…a…well, I don't know what Robin is. _Luffy sure makes weird friends. They're all good people, so I guess it's ok._

"I found something." Nami replies as she walks into the house. We all turn towards her.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji calls from the kitchen.

"Shut up ero-cook." Zoro replies.

"Hu?! What was that marimo?!" Sanji yells at Zoro. Zoro grabs the hilt of his sword.

"Shut up both of you!" Nami yells at them.

"What did you find?" Dragon asks.

"I looked into the recent purchases of cat products from the surrounding islands. One purchase that caught my attention was from a pirate named Trafalgar Law. He bought 7 cans of cat food from the island two days to the west of here. I looked into his background, as I did with everyone who bought cat products in the area, and discovered that he has no record of buying cat food before that purchase. Not only that, but he was on this island when Luffy went missing." Nami tells us.

"I see." Dragon replies.

"It's worth looking into." Robin adds. Dragon nods.

"I'll have my people look into it—wait Ace! Sabo! Come back!" I sprint out of the door with Sabo.

"Trafalgar is heading towards the Grand Line." Nami yells after us.

**Thank you for reading, and thank you for leaving reviews! Your reviews really inspire me to write, so thank you(I probably should have mentioned this sooner). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update again this week!**


	7. Where are they

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading. Thank you for the reviews, they inspire me to update regularly. That being said, I start second semester next week, so updates might not be as frequent, especially since I'm trying to get a job this semester. I should update regularly until classes pick up. Oh, and I'm looking for an editor, but I'm not really sure how to go about finding one on . So if anyone has any advice, or knows and editor, please leave a review or PM me. Thank you!**

(Luffy's POV)

I snuggle into Tora-o's chest as he strokes my head.

"Luffy-ya." I look up at Tora-o, and he presses his lips against mine.

"Mmmm." I moan. He smiles into the kiss.

"We should get up." I gasp as he whispers in my ear.

"Ok." I shyly reply as Tora-o sits up and kisses my forehead. He slides out of bed, and starts putting his cloths back on. I roll off the bed and land on the ground with a thump.

"Are you OK Luffy-ya?"

"Yep!" I throw the hoodie Tora-o gave me and head towards the door.

"Luffy-ya." I stop and look back at Tora-o.

"Ya?"

"Boxers and pants."

"But they feel uncomfortable!"

"I won't be able to hold myself back if you don't."

"What do you—oh." I reply as a light blush warms my cheeks. Tora-o tosses me boxers and a pair of pants.

"I'll buy you something more comfortable when we get to the next island." Tora-o promises, as I pull on the cloths he gave me.

"Ok." He walks over to me and gives me a quick peck on my lips.

"Come on." He takes my hand and leads me out of the room.

* * *

(Sabo's POV)

Ace and I stand on either side of the entrance into the Grand Line.

"Which path do you think he's going to take once he enters the Grand Line?" I ask Ace.

"Does it matter." Ace replies. I sigh.

"I guess not."

"…"

"…" _Lu, where are you?_

"I hope Lu's OK."

"Ya, me too."_ Please be OK._

"Do you think this Trafalgar guy knows that Luffy is a bakeneko?" I sigh again and put my face in my hands. I feel a rain drop hit the back of my neck.

"Probably."

"Do you think Lu's still alive?" Ace asks me. I look down at the ocean below us before glancing at Ace on the other side of the entrance. Cold rain begins pouring from the sky.

"Definitely." _I hope so._

"Ace." I yell over the rain and the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs.

"What?"

"What if he doesn't come in this way?"

"What other way could he get into the Grand Line?" Ace yells back.

"_Click._ He could enter through the Calm Belt." Dragon's voice replies somewhere near Ace.

"AHHH!" Ace yells out while looking around.

"Oh calm down Ace. I hid a mini den den mushi on you."

"What?! When?!" Ace asks.

"Before you two left. I had a feeling that you two would do something like that."

"Did you find him Dragon-san?" I yell.

"Yes. He is already in the Grand Line, and from what I've gathered, his ship is a submarine."

"What?!" Ace and I both reply.

"He also seems to have taken the second path."

"Ok, we'll head over there right now." Ace replies once he finds the mini den den mushi.

"No. Luffy's nakama are heading to your location. They will pick you up when they get there."

"Ok. Thank you, Dragon-san." I reply, cutting Ace off before he says something stupid to Lu's father.

"_Click._"

"Suck up." Ace mumbles.

"I heard that, brocon."

"Hey! He might have heard that." Ace yells at me. I smile while I search through the rain for Lu's nakama.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry about the uneventful chapter. I'm not really sure if I should show them stopping at each island, have Law change course to the first path, or just jump ahead to Sabaody Archipelago (Ace, Sabo, and Luffy's nakama wouldn't run into them until then.) I kind of want them to meet Luffy's family in the next chapter, but I'm not sure if it's too soon for that…**


End file.
